Lost & Drowned
by LostBEN101
Summary: After Lost Silver runs away from Creepypasta, Ben is sent to retrieve the boy. But when the truth of why Gold chose to run is revealed, Ben is stuck making a decision that determines the fate of Creepypasta - Continue a afterlife he is beginning to hate, or to go with LS and start a new life... (Not yaoi, if it was, than this would be a stupid pairing)
1. Missing

**Lost & Drowned**

_(A Creepypasta Fanfiction)_

**Chapter 1, Missing**

Ben stared straight forward, not focusing on anything but the thoughts in his mind. He could tell the others were also think intently - Most likely about the same thing. Because yesterday night, Lost Silver had ran away from the Creepypasta household and, to make matters worse, disappeared.

He wasn't sure why he had such an odd feeling about this, as nobody else seemed to be worried, at least not a worried as him. Perhaps it was because he was one of the few people Silver considered as his friend, maybe it was because it was so sudden and unexpected. He wasn't sure if he was upset Silver had left or angry because of it. Heck, what was he sure about? Ever since he drowned, his mind was full of questions, questions he could never answer, and it was driving him insane.

"Ben? May I speak to you for a moment?" Slenderman's voice came in then, making him nearly jump out of his skin. Ignoring the giggling of his friends (other than growling at them), Ben slowly got up and walked to the doorway where Slenderman was standing. "What?" he asked, more demanding than he would've liked. "I have an assignment for you," Slenderman said simply. Ben raised an eyebrow at him as if to say 'Of course, why not?', and Slenderman continued: "Masky and Hoodie have reported seeing Gold in the forest; I am sending you to retrieve him."

"Why me?" Ben asked, and he was answered by dark chuckling: "Because you are clearly worried about him. Why else would I choose you?" Ben shot a warning glance at Jeff, who was now laughing so hard his eyes were watering. He hissed at him mentally before turning back to Slenderman. "Fine then, I'll do it." He growled and pushed past the faceless man, desperate for some alone time so he could calm down.

And hopefully, his wish would be granted. Upon walking into his room, he slammed his door behind him, flopped down on his bed, and stared blankly at the ceiling. He wasn't necessarily sure this was considered 'calming down' or a way children would fall asleep at night, just staring at what appeared to be nothing. Either way, it was relaxing to him and gave him peace and quiet.

…or so he thought. "JANE, GET THE HECK OFFA ME!" "IF I DO WILL YOU ADMIT YOUR DEFEAT?!" "WHA-?! NO!" "THEN IM NOT GETTIN OFFA YOU!" The screaming downstairs was enough to make Ben groan loudly and slam his face into a pillow. Now he REALLY wanted to go on that mission.


	2. Hiding

Okay, second chapter. I had to remake it and its STILL short -.-. Anyway, I soon have to return to school (yay?) and I'll try to get as much of this done as possible in the time I have. I will take time to write new chapters in classes, but I'll have to type them at my house until I get a flash drive, I have to share a computer with my parents and their always on it and it's annoying. But I think I can manage, also I may get inspiration for longer chapters once I get somewhere with this XD. But for now, enjoy the chapters I give you.

(Disclaimer: I don't own anypony (yes, anypony) in this chapter or further chapters.)

* * *

Gold wasn't sure how much time had passed since he left, he lost track of time since that very moment. At least he was sure it had been a day, give or take a few hours. He also knew that nearly all the other Creepypastas were looking for him. They were most likely thinking he had left to do something solo…that or he had decided he had enough.

Which was true, he was sick of Creepypasta and its twisted, cruel ways, hurting random people for the fun of it. He had been fine with it for a while, but that changed when he noticed people were getting paranoid of things they thought weren't among them. They were afraid of him, and his friends, of every story on the website in general.

There were also kids who were OBSSESED with violence and went through the horror with smiles on their faces. Those kids just freaked him out.

So he decided to hide away and make sure he would never scare anyone again. Gold didn't want anyone to see him, so he snuck into the darkest place in the forest, he was comfortable there, the dark was all he needed…

…With the exception of his Pokémon, of course.

Also, about two hours ago, Masky and Hoodie had seen him and attempted to take him back with them. Luckily, being a video game character and a ghost, he was able to escape easily. They seemed rather disappointed (It would be impossible to tell for certain - they were wearing masks), but that was the last thing on the ghost's mind.

All that mattered now was that he found some place to fit in other than Creepypasta, not that he really did fit in there. His beliefs were different- he didn't want to scare people, he didn't want to hurt people, he did not think pulling pranks on the living was fun. Pulling pranks on people was the OLD him anyway, the Gold he denied he even was at one point.

Where would he fit in anyway? Sure he could make his appearance more…appealing… But not for long periods of time! He was a ghost, a limbless, ever bleeding, ghost. His appearance was disturbing, his game was disturbing, and everything he ever had became disturbing.

He couldn't fit in anymore. It just wasn't possible. If he even had a chance at fitting in, he would have to let Other Gold out. The cocky and idiotic Gold that had been forgotten and got him killed. Yeah, that was the best plan _ever._

Still, he would do anything. Anything to be normal, anything if it meant he could have friends. Speaking of friends….

There was a rustling in the leaves nearby, making Lost Silver nearly scream. It wasn't that he thought it could be a wild animal coming by, it was the fear that someone had found him, and someone had come to take him back. He was prepared to run, or fight them if it happened to be a Pokémon Creepypasta. But what he wasn't expecting was…

"Ben?".

* * *

Whaddya (why did autocorrect think that I meant "Shady"? XD) think? Like, hate? Lemme know~


	3. Hurting

So, in this chapter I changed to Silvey's (That nickname is adorable XD) point of view, and in the next it will probably be in Ben's point of view. I decided to change due to the fact that it's easier for me when there is more dialogue involved. aaannnnyyyway...enjoy this chapter~

* * *

-Lost Silver-

I wasn't sure why it surprised me, it just did. I think it was because they could've gotten someone normal (If you can consider anybody in Creepypasta "normal") to get me, but instead they sent a poltergeist who could catch people on fire and kill them without putting thought into it. But that was just a guess…

"Silver! There you are!" He said, running over to me. I scowled at him in return, which made him stop, like it wasn't at all what he was expecting. "What the heck are you doing here?" I growled at him, though the answer was obvious. "To come and get you…?" he said. He sounded rather unsure that was the real answer, but I took it anyway. "Well, I don't want to go back," I stated, my blood red eyes meeting his hollow ones. I momentarily wondered what it was like to have your eyes torn from your skull before he said "What? Why wouldn't you want to-"

I cut him off by walking away, which was a failed attempt as he appeared in front of me. I bit back the urge to groan at how persistent he is when he puts his mind to it, and glared at him as if he disgusted me. "What? I'm just doing what I was told to do…" I arched an eyebrow at him, knowing that he always does as he pleases and almost never what he's told.

We just stared at each other for a little while, though it seemed like an hour, before he decided to break the silence. "Why don't you…want to come back?" He asked hesitantly. I opened my mouth to speak, but remembered that Masky and Hoodie may make their rounds around the forest anytime now. So I regenerated my arm (My only guess of how I can do that is codes) and grabbed onto his wrist before beginning to run back to a secret place I found somewhere in the woods. "Gold! Wh-where are we going?!" Ben screamed, he was struggling, but failing miserably to get anything out of it.

I didn't speak to him along the way, I would answer any questions at camp, but not here where anyone could find us. The second we arrived I dropped the panting boy so he could sit down. "This…is…kidnapping," He growled. "It is not, I just don't want anybody to see us," I looked around; it looked like everything was there. "That gives you the right to drag me here?!" "Yes." If he wanted to continue this, it would've been interesting, me being stubborn and him being persistent. But he decided to change the subject, "Let's go back to my question, why don't you want to come back?" He was looking directly at me, as if his intention was to burn a hole through me.

"…I don't want…to hurt people." If he had been drinking something at that moment, he probably would have pulled off a spit tick; instead he gave me a look that was something between surprise and desperate confusion. "What do you mean?" I wasn't able to look at him anymore, so I stared at the forest's dirt floor and began to fidget with my 'hand'. "I mean…I don't like scaring people, or hurting them…I was able to put up with it but…now I'm just sick of it," I wasn't even sure he heard that, or if he had heard it, WANTED to.

He didn't respond. All he did was slowly begin to crawl to my side. "I guess…I guess I'm just not a good Creepypasta." I said after a while. "You're a great Creepypasta," He said, "Just because you don't like it doesn't mean that you're bad at it." Somehow, that hurt. I wasn't sure how or why it hurt, it just did. You'd think that it would be comforting, Ben being such a great Creepypasta and complementing me, a simple story compared to his. But it sent a weird stingy pain through my chest, as if some part of me took it the wrong way.

I looked at him, and knew immediately why it hurt. Ben was crying.

* * *

Sucky ending? I didn't know how else to end it, sorry Ben and Ben fans. But I had to make him cry. anyway, be sure to tell me what you think~


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, so, I used Gold's Pokémon in this chapter. I assume none of you will have a problem with this, but if you do you can let me know. My best friend may help me with some future chapters (She's an expert on Ben), just to let you know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading~ (No chapter title because I have no ideas for it XD)

* * *

-Ben-

I was crying…Why was I crying? I didn't want to cry, I didn't feel the need to cry, but I was doing it anyway. Sure I was upset that one of my closest friends wasn't coming back and also he probably hated himself, but it didn't upset me THAT much. I had other friends, didn't I? I would go along fine without Gold, just like he would be alright without me. Of course, he won't have anyone other than me…

He was just looking at me, he had a worried look on his face, but that didn't surprise me – I had started crying for absolutely no reason. He was most likely searching for something to say, but had nothing to say. He hadn't had anyone to comfort but himself since he died, and was even bad at that, so he thought that he couldn't help me.

"Ben, are you alright?" He asked slowly, as if unsure he wanted to say it. "Y-yes… I'm fine…" I said. I was pretty much choking over that weird feeling you get in your throat when you're sad, and it made me sound pathetic. He only seemed half satisfied with my answer, but he wasn't about to try saying something about it. He just stared at me for a few moments, than stood up and walked to the other side of the camp.

I wanted to ask what the heck he was doing, but I didn't want to sound like a helpless child so I kept my mouth shut and watched him. He was fiddling around with a bag that I guessed was from his adventures while he was living, pulling out random items while he looked for something. Finally he pulled out a PokeBall. Pokémon had always fascinated me, so I watched as he pressed the button in the middle. Out in a flash of red light came his Celebi.

It just happened to be a shiny Celebi, though one half of it was a transparent black coloring. She (I assume it's a she, I've always tried to determine the gender of legendary Pokémon.) seemed happy to be out of her PokeBall, as she fluttered her wings and spun in a little circle. To me, Pokémon in Creepypastas always seemed oblivious to the fact that they could be considered horrifying, unless that was their intention, like BRVR. They were usually only aware of their sorrow.

It pretty much ignored Gold at first and fluttered over to me, spinning circles around my head playfully, before it saw Gold. She flew over to him, the look in her eye suddenly dull. He lent in closer and whispered something to her, and she smiled again and rushed off into the forest. "Where is she going?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the bush that Celebi disappeared into. "I told her to go on an adventure to look for firewood," Gold laughed. "She does it faster if I call it an adventure."

I soon joined in with his laughter, and once it died down we just sat in silence. I was going to give him a chance to break it, but I decided after a while it would be better if I started a conversation. "Why can't we just use Ty?" I asked him. "He won't do any good; I'd prefer to sleep in a tent tonight," He said, without looking up from whatever he was fiddling with. "You have a tent?" "Yes, an extra if you would rather sleep in one too." 'Oh, so you won't share a tent with me?' I joked in my mind about how awkward that would be.

The conversation about this went on for a little bit, before I finally had to know what the heck he was doing. "What the heck is that?" I asked, that sounded a bit rude, but I knew he didn't mind. "It's a Pokedex," He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. I remembered from his Creepypasta that he had apparently seen (and caught) every Pokémon known in that time, and jumped at the chance to see them all. Sure enough, it had data on every Pokémon in the Johto and Kanto regions.

After a while of looking at and talking about Pokémon. Celebi came back from her 'adventure'. Just in the nick of time, too. The sun was starting to go down and it was getting dark and chilly. At some point, Typhlosion and HURRY were taken out of their PokeBalls to light the fire. Most of the night was filled with awkward conversations and Gold trying to explain why he felt that he didn't belong with Creepypasta.

We were hoping to stay up all night, but that certainly did not happen. Though it was impossible to know who had fallen asleep first, we did sleep at some point. All I knew is that we had been moved into our tents and the Pokémon had put the fire out so nothing would burst into flames while we were sleeping.

I had dreamt the whole time I was asleep, and while I was dreaming, I discovered the answer to why Gold felt so uncomfortable with Creepypasta...


	5. A Rivalry in Friendship

I was listening to a Japanese song about playing video games while I came up with idea for this XD I don't even know how they're related, but inspiration is inspiration. Enjoy the chapter~

* * *

-Lost Silver-

It was one of those days where you don't want to wake up when I opened my eyes, especially if you just happen to be sleeping outside. The sky was covered with huge black clouds and it was raining. I knew I had to get us out of the rain, and fast. I sat up and found Ben sleeping next to me in a separate sleeping bag, (my Pokémon must have been too lazy to put the other tent up) and attempted to shake him awake. Luckily it didn't take him very long, upon hearing the rain he freaked out and scrambled to the far side of the tent.

I knew Ben had a fear of water; I wouldn't drag him around in the storm if it was an option, but I saw no other way to get into the cave that was a little ways off. He was struggling most of the way there, trying to retreat back to the tent or shoving his hat farther over his head to stop the rain from hitting him in the face, but he didn't know the way and it would be a failed cause to try and teleport there. I can't teleport, to be honest, unless it is a short distance.

The second we got there he sat down and pouted, I wasn't about to yell at him, Mew knows what he would do if I did that. So I simply ignored the child-like behavior he was sporting and surveyed the area. I didn't take long to do that, I had been in a lot of caves and knew what it was like to camp in one. I looked out at the storm outside and knew it wasn't about to stop anytime soon – The sky had –somehow- gotten darker and now was rumbling with thunder.

Ben wasn't helping lighten the mood the slightest and I was losing my patience with him, so I decided to relieve the anger growing inside me. "Would you stop it? At least I got you out of the rain!" "There was no rain in the tent!" "The tent would've collapsed, it's safer here, anyway," I usually was able to win these arguments with logic, and he was staring at me like I was a know-it-all. Which I have to admit, I did act like one sometimes.

He sighed, knowing he couldn't win, and fidgeted in an attempt to get rid of his still existing anger. "So how long are we going to stay here?" He asked, looking up at me. "We may have to stay here till I find a new camp, the old one will be a giant muddle puddle at this rate," I replied. I wasn't sure if by 'we' he meant he wanted to stay with me until he was sure he understood why I wanted to leave, or if he wanted to go with me and attempt to be normal. He might've even thought of this as some outdoors sleepover with his best friend.

But I didn't want any of these things, I didn't want him following me around or calling me his best friend. I could perfectly handle myself! Unless Red happened to find me, the headless stalker. Ben would just remind me of my dreaded afterlife, I didn't want that. I just wanted to be alone, able to create my own life, not being a puppet of someone in this world or having to scare them. I wanted Ben to realize this, but I couldn't be rude to one of my only friends.

I would just have to put up with him for now; there was no other way around it. "What're you thinking about?" His question snapped me from my thoughts, and I had to come up with some excuse, but before I could think of anything, I said, "Nothing." He gave me a sneaky look, and I knew he had a nasty guess in his mind. I thought I might have to kill him for…for the second time.

"Were you thinking about a certain somebody?" "What?! N-NO!" "Tell me who it is, c'mon, please?" "SHUT UP!" My anger was making him crack up, but who wouldn't act like that when someone suddenly asked that question? "Calm down, I'm kidding!" He laughed. I attempted to push back all of my anger to the back of my mind, but the urge to scream at him and throw him into a lake was growing stronger. "It wasn't funny." I hissed. "Kinda was." He smiled, calming down. "I can shove you out into that storm if I want to," I growled, hoping to make him back off. "I can make you burst into flames," He challenged.

I groaned, hoping for him to shut up. Did he have an answer to _everything_? I remember the reason we became friends was because he was one of the first few who didn't judge my appearance, or call me 'Silver' to tick me off, normally with fans I would accept it, but with others, they just needed to realize my name is Gold. The reason I didn't hang out with him often was because he of how annoying he was. I guess people used to feel the same way about me, but still, I've changed.

Now that I think about it, he seemed to be thinking deeply about something too. I wasn't about to try to joke about it, even if Other Gold wanted me to. It wanted to do things I wouldn't dare do anymore, and it was an official pest in my mind. Still, there was always a possibility he could take over…now I really wanted to be away from Ben.

I hoped he wouldn't make any more jokes, that might make me snap and we would go into war with each other. It had happened with me and Jeff, once, but who didn't go into war with Jeff at some point? I like him, but he can be annoying sometimes. "You're lost in thought again, Gold," He said. "Is there something you aren't telling me?" I looked at him; I didn't want to talk to him. I was about to lose my cool, but he was determined to start a conversation.

"No. Stop worrying." I muttered. "…There's something you aren't telling me," He said again, this time with confusion in his voice. "No, Ben, there isn't," I growled, anger growing, this time I couldn't control it. He just stared at me, then said, "…You don't like me, do you?"


	6. Silence

I used big words! (biggest accomplishment in my life XD) Also, Ben used a pun using one of catchphrases (He references himself too much). See if you can find it~! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

-Ben-

I didn't want to ask that, it made me sound like a pathetic child who had just got in a fight with his best friend. Which was partially true, but I'm not a child anymore…not a pathetic one, anyway. He looked at me, his expression changing from rage to surprise and sadness.

"…Don't be stupid…" He said finally, "Of course I like you, you're my friend." I could tell he had to fight the urge to say 'My _only_ friend' by the tone he used, drawn-out and pained. He thought nobody liked him but me, during conversations he would just hide in the corner, locking himself in the shadows as if he was in his own world. He didn't even talk during the all Creepypasta meetings. Was that what he was thinking about? Knowing he hated himself made me feel like a horrible friend, because I didn't know how it felt, I couldn't help.

Maybe I could help; maybe I did understand and didn't realize it. I could relate a little…that of the events I experienced before I died… Was that...Was that why he didn't like Creepypasta? Did he think we didn't deserve to hurt people, no matter how terrible the fate we ourselves endured? I wanted to ask him, but I tripped over that weird feeling in my throat for the second time. I didn't want to cry again, I had been acting too much like a child; I had to stop myself this time.

"I don't hate you, and I wouldn't know what to do if I did," he said to me, he was trying to reassure me as if the he thought I didn't buy it the first time. I wasn't sure if I had already begun crying, he was acting like I was, but I didn't feel blood dripping down my cheeks, other than the blood tears forced out when my eyes got torn out of my skull.

He walked over to the rock I was sitting on; he didn't sit down though, just stood above me as if trying to make himself look big. I wasn't sure what he wanted out of this, I just looked into his eyes, waiting for him to say something. "…you're too quiet," He muttered. His voice arched slightly, so I knew he was questioning me, but I didn't answer. He sighed, "I've never seen you this quiet." He was sitting next to me now and he wanted me to say something, but I didn't.

There was always that part of me in my mind that was stubborn enough to do things like this, and it had corrupted me. I wasn't sure how Gold would react to this, me refusing to talk when I was usually a very talkative person. He probably thought something was wrong with me, maybe there was. "…Ben…" He said. Now he was getting worried, I had to say something; he thought that I was convinced he hated me.

"I believe you…" I muttered. What was that?! Was that all I could say in this situation? I couldn't joke about his worry? I couldn't say anything more reassuring? I knew there was something wrong now… "That weird habit of yours…where you get all silent because of one little thing…it hasn't changed." Gold said. I didn't even know that I had a habit of doing what I just did. How did he even know about it if he just locked himself in his own world? Did someone tell him about it?

Too many questions…they were impossible to answer…I hated it. It made my head hurt and made me want to scream in frustration, the more the pile of questions grew, the more insane I became. I never showed it though, the game was like the way I wanted it because I thought it was fun, not because I was insane. I did everything I do because I think it's fun, not because I'm insane. Was what I thought was fun insane to other people?

"Tell me why you do it." "Eh?" "Why do you…get all silent in these situations?" Crap, why did he ask a question I couldn't answer? "I dunno." I said, it sounded kind of growly, but I couldn't stop it. "I think I know why…" He said. I noticed the worried tone still lingered in his voice, I didn't want to worry him; that was the last thing I wanted to do. "I know because I do it too," He said. "It's about your death."

I nearly jumped when I realized he was right, I left conversations when they mentioned my death, I got quiet when I thought about it a few minutes ago. It always lingered in my mind; everyone had theories about why my father had done it, every theory stuck to me. It was the worst question, it was an awful question, and I wanted to answer it so it would leave.

"…Is that why?" He asked. I looked at him, damn the worried look on his face. It needed to leave too. "Yes…I think so," I smiled, and he got a somewhat triumphant look. I felt better then, though neither of us talked for a while. He looked at the storm awkwardly every few moments. I figured having to live most of his afterlife trapped in dark places gave him a certain resistance to it, though that wouldn't stop him hiding out in crowds, when he was just with one person or by himself he probably would rather brave the storm not caring of the consequences. But he was with me, a boy who feared water in any form, and wouldn't dare drag me out there for his own reasons.

I liked him for that, Jeff or one of the others would be happy to drag me through a thunderstorm, maybe even chuck me in a flooded lake given the chance. Gold would never do that, unless I was being a killing machine or life or death circumstances were involved. He only dragged me through the storm earlier because he knew the cave was much safer than a tent in this sort of weather, and I only acted upset.

"Ben, do you think that maybe…there is somewhere else I could fit in…other than Creepypasta…?" The ghost beside me asked. I wasn't sure how to respond, he sounded so unsure of himself, was there self-hate in that, too? "I'm not sure…" I said, but I wasn't finished. "…but you said you wanted to start your own life, it wouldn't be your own life if you go somewhere that belongs to a certain person."

He looked surprised that those words came out of my mouth. Normally, that would be something he would say. Then he shut his eyes and sighed. "Maybe you're right, I should just start on my own…" He got up and wandered to his bag, but I very faintly heard him say, "But you're going to change my mind at some point…"


	7. Enough Worrying

I have to go back to school tomorrow, which means less computer time. This chapter was a bit rushed (I forgot all my ideas last second) but I still think it turned out pretty good. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

-Lost Silver-

Neither of us were talking, it was strange and comforting. I had a part of me that hated silence that it would want to make me scream just to get rid of it; I couldn't do that as Ben would question my sanity (Considering I'm one of the very few Creepypastas that's sane). Then there was a part of me that enjoyed silence, the new me, the one created after death. I clung on to that personality, as the other one is an idiot.

I didn't know what to say if I wanted to break the silence. I didn't know if I could if I tried. I would most likely say something wrong, and then Ben wouldn't talk to me for an even longer period of time, and I certainly did not want that. One of us would have to talk eventually, the silence was uncomfortable to Ben as he was used to so much noise. So we just fidgeted awkwardly until one of could come up with something, finally, Ben let out a groan. "You're the one that's too quiet!" He said, a bit of joke in his voice.

I rolled my eyes at him, "You're only saying that because I never _start_ conversations," I continued to try to figure out where the heck I put the sleeping bags in my backpack. "Exactly," He giggled. "Why do you never try breaking silences?" "I don't have anyone to talk to most of the time," I muttered, now I was getting frustrated and I started tearing things out of my bag. "Then you should hang out with people more often." He offered. "The day Munchlax evolves into Beautifly." "Oh, so now you hate talking to people?" "Well, I don't _hate _it." I said, agitated. "So you would if you wanted to?" Ben smiled at me; he knew I was getting angry. "I guess so… I'm just not a talkative person." I shrugged.

"What are you looking for, anyway?" He appeared next to me, which I didn't even notice till just then. "The spare sleeping bags," I said plainly, though he didn't appear to be paying attention. "Heeeyyyyy…What's this?" Ben asked, fiddling with a device, in which I immediately snatched away. "It's a Gameboy Color." I growled. "So this is your game~?" "How did you…? Give me that!" The boy was part virus, I wasn't going to let him just fiddle with my game, Mew knows what would happen to it.

"Alright, alright. I get it." He smiled at me evilly. I tried to ignore him but he was watching me, and to be honest it was creeping me out a little. "I-I don't need help." I said, closing my eyes to squeeze out anger. "Am I scaring you?" "Scaring me, no. Creeping me out…yes." I opened my eyes to look at him, now he was in a more relaxed position. "I have that effect on people," He smirked. "We all do," I stated, rolling my eyes. "You're rolling your eyes like a girl." "Shut up or I will make you sleep in the rain." "Of course you will." "You're annoying, you know that?" "I get that a lot," He shrugged. 'He's fun if you ask me,' Classic Gold giggled in my mind, causing me to growl.

"Why are you making that noise?" Ben asked. Crap, did I do that out loud? "No reason," I said quickly, finally succeeding with finding one sleeping bag. "Gold…" He was giving me a questioning look. He didn't know about my split personality, I didn't want him to know. "It's nothing." My voice cracked, betraying my wish to sound reassuring. "…you're doing it again." Ben said, crawling over to me. "But this time I know there's something wrong." He was right; there was something wrong with me. I wasn't about to admit it, but who was I kidding? He would have to find out eventually…

"Just…just help me put all the stuff back," I said, noticing the mess on the floor. Ben sighed, "Whatever you say." 'I thought you said he wasn't obedient?' The other Gold experimented. 'Shut up, you little idiot.' 'Well, that wasn't very nice~.' "You know how you said that I have a 'habit' of getting silent in certain situations?" Ben's voice broke me from my mental argument. "Y-yeah," I said, barely loud enough to hear. "Well, I think that you have a bad habit of keeping to yourself when something is wrong," He said, looking into my eyes. Did he seriously think he could pressure this out of me? "Maybe I do, but it's none of your business." I muttered.

"…you shouldn't do that. It'll make people worry about you…and it's bad to keep it to yourself." "…I've had enough worrying for one day," I sighed, shaking my head. "We just need to stop." He gave me that sort of look that says 'Don't-think-you're-gonna-stop-me' but nodded. "I think it's late anyway…" He offered. I didn't think it was, but I had to admit I was tired; I had woken up in the middle of the night several times because of disturbing dreams. As if reading my mind, Ben continued by saying "You can sleep if you want, you look tired." I would never admit to him how grateful I was for that, but I nodded to him and ventured to one of the other sides of cave to find a comfortable spot.

When I finally found a spot, I sprawled out the sleeping bag and attempted to sleep. I didn't think I was going to – I couldn't get comfortable. Right before I feel asleep I noticed something, something that scared me slightly as it was very rare and it barely happened to me…I was cold.

* * *

If you don't get why it's such a big deal that Silver's cold it's because ghosts very rarely feel temperature change, though humans feel cold around ghosts, ghosts barely feel climate change. Unless their cuddling you, like Gold does when he wants to be warm XD (LS: HEY!) I may not be updating for a while, but be sure to check my story every once in a while. That is all. Sayonara!


	8. Gold's Plan

FINALLY IT IS DONE XD Enjoy it.

* * *

Lost Silver

I couldn't tell how or why I was so freezing, I practically felt like I had been locked in a freezer when I started to wake up. I barely _ever _got cold, certainly not as bad as this when I did. And when I did wake up, I didn't look very awake; I had my eyes closed and was still breathing steadily (as steadily as you can when your shivering like crazy). Though said situation was noticed by Ben and he made an attempt to wake me up fully.

"Gold?" He said, shaking me lightly. I didn't respond much, other than squirming a little at his push. "Gold," He said sternly. I moaned in defeat and opened my eyes, my vision was blurry at first but I knew it would wear off…or it should, anyway. I wanted to turn over and fall asleep again, not that it mattered to him. "Gold, are you alright?" He asked. What was he talking about? Of course I wasn't alright! What a stupid question! But I was that type of person, the kind who acts completely oblivious to the fact something's wrong even though I know something is, so I told him I was fine.

And – big surprise – He didn't buy it.

"You don't seem fine…" He muttered, looking over my quivering body. I tried to ignore him and closed my eyes, only for Gold to break any hope of relaxation in me, 'Maybe you should listen to your little friend?' That was all he said, but it was so much clearer than usual, as if he wasn't just there, in the back of my mind, but sitting right next to me. His voice was normally fuzzy and sounded like he was talking through a radio transceiver, but this sounded like he was whispering in my ear.

Ben must have noticed the shocked look on my face, as he smiled and said, "I knew something was wrong." I wanted to retort, but I snapped down on my tongue, I knew what was happening, and wasn't what he thought was going on. The shivering was a distraction – a separate problem to deal with – while Other Me slowly gained control of me. Red told me it would happen eventually, but I ignored him, I had to be an idiot then. Now it was happening.

I pushed myself up, not saying anything to Ben, and walked to the other side of the cave. My body complained; it began shaking so much that I nearly fell back down and a headache that nearly added up to the one on that day where all the pokémon wanted something and wouldn't stop bugging me till they were satisfied. Hell, that one was probably better. I ignored it the best I could, though, and tried to keep Other Me at bay, causing the headache to get worse and become non-ignorable.

Ben, who had absolutely _no_ idea what the heck was going on, sighed and walked over to me. "If you told me what's wrong I could help you," He stated. "You…wo-wouldn't…understa-stand," I winced, now it hurt to talk. I had to admit; the old me was pretty good at this stuff. He shook his head, "Of course I would understand." I bit my lip. How would he understand? He didn't know what this was like, having to fight with yourself (Which I knew wasn't healthy, but it's not like I have a choice)?

Unless he was leading a secret life behind my back, which wouldn't surprise me.

…Should I tell him? Every part of my mind seemed to scream no except for Gold, who I didn't want to listen to. He could find out on his own…but then he might hate me. If I told him now he could help me, but he would rat me out. Well, he was keeping my secret right now…This was stupid; I doubted my one friend! I didn't trust the person who stood up for me when the other creepypastas made fun of me? Ben was staring at me, expecting an answer, so I answered. I answered in the most stubborn way possible. "You…c-can't understand! Not e-even if you...tr-try!"

'You sound so pathetic~!' That annoying little voice said. Why couldn't he just back off? Why couldn't either of them back off? This was so irritating! I growled slightly, hurting my throat even more. Ben shook his head. "Fine, have it your own little self-centered way." He said before stomping of into the darkness. 'Ouch.' Other Me giggled. 'If I could, I would kill you.' I shot back. 'It's a shame you can't then, isn't it?' 'Don't be like him.' I can't lie though, Ben's words did hurt. I just didn't want to scare him, or worry him, or do the same to anybody else….I didn't want to hurt others feelings.

What I didn't remember is that I was spoon-feeding information to Gold that he could use against me. 'If you didn't want to hurt his feelings, then you shouldn't have said it so angrily.' He offered tauntingly. 'You're already starting to sound like him,' I shook my head and sat down. Hoping that somehow it would help me concentrate, standing up is what caused the headache anyway, so maybe sitting would help.

'You should stop saying stuff like that to me, too.' His voice said, more irritated than I have ever heard, 'Especially now.' 'Oh yeah? Why's that?' I had to push my luck; I always had to push my luck. Right then and there, my whole world went black.

I was no longer Lost Silver, I was Gold.


	9. The Other Gold

YAAAAAYYYY (I am happy XD) I like Gold...but I have a long way to go before I master his personality. It would be helpful if my viewers offer me some advice...thanks ^_^

* * *

-Ben-

Alright, I have to admit. Maybe I was a _little _too harsh on Gold. I tend to have a 'need' to know what's going on every second, and if I'm not informed, I get tense. Even angry, like I did when Gold decided not to tell me what was wrong. I guess I couldn't handle the fact that it may be something personal, something that was better kept to him. He wasn't the one being self-centered there, I was. I had to honor the fact that it was his life; I didn't have the right to interfere. In fact, I should have honored that long ago before I began hacking –literally- into other people's lives.

After gathering some courage, I walked back into the room I was in before. "Gold, I…" I stopped there, realizing that Gold was on his hands and knees, sitting, staring, smiling. His expression was what caught me off guard: He was smiling a rare smile – that was nearly terrifying - and his eyes, as I noticed, had a glint of humor in them. Not to mention they weren't blood-red anymore, they were an odd, playful amber color. He looked something like a maniac…compared to the Lost Silver I knew, anyway.

"So, you're Ben? Younger than I expected…that, or very, very short." His grin widened. Did he just call me _short? _"I think I'm gonna call you Shorty. Hey, Shorty, what happened to your eyes?" My emotion was indescribable by this point, something between confusion, fear, disgust, and anger. He was acting like he didn't know about me…was he delirious? Had his sanity finally snapped? "I'm waiting," He said, arching an eyebrow.

"…You don't need to know," I said slowly. "Aww," He said, mocking disappointment. Suddenly, his smile returned. "You seem confused. I guess he didn't fill you in, then." 'He'? Who's 'he'? "Boy, you don't catch on very fast," He laughed. I simply scowled in response. (Though I was a bit terrified…did he just read my mind?)

"Okay, I'll just tell you," He said, the glint of humor now brighter than fire. "There are two of me. Me – the awesome one – and then Lost Silver – the pitiful one -." He said, chuckling at how confused I still was. "Lost Silver was created when I died; he was a personality that took over when I was weak due to misery. Though I was still one personality, a different him, the _old _him. To the one you knew, I was considered a 'pest who wanted to ruin everything'." He paused, grinned evilly at me, then continued, "Little did he know I was regaining strength, and he was losing it rapidly. It wasn't long before he lost control and I was able to take back my body…or, y' know, what's left of it."

I stared in disbelief. Yeah, this was a very deep personal problem I didn't need to get involved in, I was right about that. "So…you're…the real Gold?" I managed through said disbelief. "The one and only," He nodded. "And…Lost Silver…?" I wasn't sure if my heart was sinking in my stomach or rising in my throat, maybe both. "Don't worry, he's still here…" He chuckled darkly.

Maybe Gold was the insane one.

"He will always be a personality, don't worry. But your problem is…how will you get him back?" He asked slyly. 'How about I hit you in the stomach?' I snarled to him mentally. "That won't get you far, flame boy." He –shockingly- responded. (AN: Mind readers everywhere. XD) "How are you doing that?" I asked in surprise. "Imma ghost?" "I can't do that!" "Maybe poltergeist can't?" I gritted my teeth. He just said that I was a 'flame boy', which meant he knew of my powers, and he was making fun of me? What a cocky and stupid child!

He laughed, "It's okay to be lesser then me~!" If this guy wasn't in my close friend's body, I would have killed him for saying such, he shouldn't have done that. "Anyhow~! I guess you'll be stuck with me for a while, won't you~?" Now he was just being idiotic. "You get one day…and if Lost Silver hasn't come back, I am killing you." I expected any other response then the one I got: Another dark chuckle. "Whatever you say, Shorty." I made a sound I wasn't even sure came from me, it sounded more like a snake hissing while a wolf was growling. "Do _not_ call me _Shorty,_" I snarled. "As you wish…"

"…Shorty."

I gritted my teeth. This was going to be a loooonnng night.


End file.
